Stella Borgin
:: "For every time she showed weakness she had to show so much more strength not to lose face." :::: Stella about Slender pushing her in "The fine line" Background Childhood Generally, Stella had a good childhood - of course she was surrounded by dark arts and raised by strict parents, but it was never something that affected her more than anyone could expect. As such Stella grew up with very clear definitions of what was right and wrong - though her definitions might differ from others - but in her case it also included things likes blood, who she could talk with - everything. Stella was quit happy for it all, and embraced it fully. This continued through Stella's entire childhood, and as she started at Hogwarts, it was of little surprise that she was sorted into Slytherin house, like her older cousins. 1882 At the end of the year , in the middle of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Stella first encounters Miss Isadora Stevens. A muggleborn gryffindor that infurates Stella to a point, where he begins to plan of various ways to get rid of the younger girl. 1883 In the beginning of the year - Stella meats a man that will chanage her life. She first meets Slender in January and even though he mocks her and annoys her quite a bit, then there is still something about him that makes her interested. He tells her about vampires and a plan spring to her mind, a plan to get rid of the younger red-haired Miss Stevens. She creates a meeting in the forest, luring Miss Stevenss in there and having arranged for Slender to catch her with dead animals. Things does not go as Stella wishes, as Slender sees through her plan and after Stevens has run back to the school, Stella ends up naked in the arms of Slender, and spends a while there. She is of course expelled from the school and is sent home, where he family is deeply disappointed in her and she is being punished, both physically and emotionally. This only drove her back to Slender's arms, where she spent another evening focusing on nothing but the feeling of being free - free from expectations, free from rules - and when he decides to leave in April, Stella knows that it is probably a goodboy for good. The two months between them has been good, but Stella needs to get independant at her own rate. After Slender leaves, Stella begins to rebel by walking around without a proper chaperone and begins to talk with Devon Etter, the owner of Hog's Head at the time. It even goes as far as Stella wandering into the forbidden forest with no one to look out for her. 1884 Halfway through 1884, Stella kisses an older female, whom had been swimming naked in the Black Lake. This causes Stella to be confused about what she likes once again - but she tries to keep a distance, only to get herself under control. Appearance Stella has a very adult body in many ways. Even without the corset to further emphasize her body shape, she has a lot of curves. Even with these curves Stella has a slightly thin body. She has long brown hair that falls in soft waves when free, though this rarely happens anymore. She wears dark colored dresses, that are slightly expensive, but she things it is only her right as a pure-blood young lady. Personality Stella has a temperamant unlike many others. As much as she prizes being subtle and think things through, then it is far from her stronges trait. Truth is that Stella is impulsive, and rarely thinks about her actions before it is too late and she has to deal with the consequences. She is strongly interested in the dark arts of any kind, and holds herself with a strong facade that she never lets anyone behind. Deep down, Stella is scared of being left on her own - and she is absolutely terrified of being controlled every single step. She does not like the thought of being restricted more than absolutely necessary Notable relations Slender Stella is having a strange emotional bond with the man who took her virginity. Not only that, but he was the first to make her question her believes - something she had always thought would be impossible. Despite only being fourteen at the time, Slender captured Stella's heart more than she will ever let anyone know. While a part of her is furious for not knowing the exact situation of his background, then she can never forget him. Meeting in the first month of 1883, the parted in may 1883, only four months after their first meeting, and since then Stella has not heard from him, nor does she expect to ever hear from him again. Slender being a vampire hunter, left Stella with one physical gift, but with plenty of strength in her mind. It still happens that she questions her believes and her entire childhood, simply based on what he has told and showed her. It even happens, as non-sentimental as Stella can be, that she opens her journal just to look at the snow-drop he once send her. As for sentimental - Stella can never part with the knife that Slender gave her Freedom Freedom is the name of the knife that Slender gave Stella the last time they met. This connection has made it impossible for Stella to ever part with it, and she always keeps it in an additional pocket of her robes. Because she is under-age and needs to be careful with what amount of magic she uses, Stella has taken a liking to the muggle-weapon and wishes more often than anything else, that she could practice with it properly, but as she keeps it a secret for almost everyone, it is limited what she can do in order to practice. The blade is longer than traditional knives, made of Orkadian steel. It is jointed with a handle of elephant tusk ivory, sanded down from one of Slender's old daggers to suit her, and between the handle and the blade is a thin piece of obsidian. Needless to say that to Stella 'Freedom' is her most priced posession, at times even more than her wand. Category:Characters